Happy Hearth's Warming
by paxtofettel
Summary: Caramel spends Hearth's Warming Eve with his marefriend. Rated T for slight sexual themes.    EDIT: Now a bit longer so that it could be accepted at EQD. EDIT2: Now with an extra clop scene


Happy Hearth's Warming by paxtofettel

(Starring Caramel and Bon-Bon)

***THUMP***

***THUMP***

At the edge of Ponyville, just past the woods, one would find a large pasture with apple tree as far as the eye could see. Sweet Apple Acres, as the townsponies called it, was the town's largest (at least in the eyes of its inhabitants) provider of fresh, juicy apples. In fact, most of the apples that are exported out of Equestria, along with other goods, come from this particular farm.

***THUMP***

Now naturally, with so many fields of trees, the owners of the farm found that they could not really buck all the trees by themselves. In order to remedy this, they decided that hiring ponies to help around the farm would be the best course of action. Soon, the fields were filled with ponies from here to immigrants from Preece and Trottingham. Many of them were already familiar with the rigors of farming and harvesting. Others were just normal ponies who were trying to make a new life in Ponyville and who were willing to try anything in order to raise a few bits for their families.

***THUMP***

Now, you may be wondering where that noise is coming from. To answer that question, I must talk to you about a certain earth pony known as Caramel. He was an ordinary pony, light brown coat and a dark brown mane. In fact, compared to most of the ponies in town, he was not all that special. However, if there was one thing he was famous for, it was for his inherent clumsiness. But despite that little fault, he was a dedicated worker and treated his charge with pride. He would always help plant the seeds that would grow into new apple trees. Whenever there was a dead tree that needed to be brought down in order to make more room, Caramel would volunteer to pull the remains to the lumber mill. He would also give food to the cows that grazed in the pastures next to the farm.

***THUMP***

Ah yes, the noise. You see, the day in which our tale begins was a very special day to the ponies of Equestria. It was Hearth's Warming Eve, the most important holiday known in all of ponykind. As such, many stores would be closed and all the ponies relaxing in their homes while the snow of winter covered the entire country. However, Sweet Apple Acres was still bustling with activity as the farm hands were bucking the apples off the trees in order to store them for the long winter months. So far, all the ponies were making great progress, all except one.

"WHY. WON'T. YOU. JUST. FALL?" Caramel shouted in mounting rage as he gave the tree a few more bucks to the trunk. Unlike other apple orchards, where machines were being used to harvest the apples, the owners of Sweet Apple Acres were very insistent of harvesting apples the way their ancestors did for generations. Because of this, most of the workers needed to have strong back legs in order successfully buck the bright red fruits from their arboreal homes. Caramel, well, let's just say that his physical strength left much to be desired.

As he was trying to kick the fruit off the branches, he failed to notice a certain orange coated mare trot up to him. "Ya know, y'all gonna hurt yourself if ya keep doin' that," said Applejack, catching the brown colt by surprise. She smiled as Caramel let out a small yelp and began trying to catch his breath.

"I know, but I have to get this done. Everyone else is almost finished except for me," moaned Caramel as he gave one final kick to the tree. Nothing happened. Caramel winced as a sharp pain shot up through his hind legs._ Well, I'm feeling that in the morning_, he thought to himself.

Applejack playfully shook her head and laughed, "Told ya. Now, why don't y'all take the rest of the day off? In fact, why don't ya take tomorrow off as well?"

Caramel looked at her with a confused expression on his face, "Really? But I still have a lot of trees to buck," he insisted. Applejack merely shook her head again.

"Now, don' y'all worry 'bout that," she replied, "It's Hearth's Warming Eve and y'all done enough 'round here. Everypony who works here is spendin' time with their loved ones. Hay, even Big Macintosh left early to see Fluttershy. Those two are closer than a Pegasus and a cloud." She gave a Caramel a devious look,"Besides, you don't wanna keep 'her' waiting now do ya?" Caramel's eyes shot open in an instant.

Her.

Caramel's mind raced back to three months ago. He had been attending the Grand Galloping Gala after bringing Applejack and her five other friends to Canterlot (Rarity was rather persuasive). Unfortunately, poor Caramel didn't really have anyone to be with at this grand occasion. His family lived all the way at the other side of Equestria and, to his utter shame; he did not have a marefriend. However, all of that would soon change as soon as he laid his eyes on an angel disguised as a pony. Her mane was of a beautiful mix of dark purple and pink. He remembered how utterly majestic she looked in her Gala dress and how it complimented her gentle curves. Oh, how he so wanted to desperately talk to her, but he just could not work up the strength. He was about to lose all hope until his friend, Pokey Pierce as they called him because of his tendency to pop the balloons of every single party he attended, trotted up to him. He had noticed how Caramel was secretly eyeing the beautiful pony but he did not make the first move. Pokey sought to help his friend out of his dilemma and, hopefully, relieve him of his loneliness.

"You know, she's not going to be there all night. Go talk to her," Pokey had told him, "life's too short to not do the things you want to do. You don't want to die with regrets, do you?" Pokey's words did have a smidge of wisdom in them. Caramel listened to his friend's words and gave them some thought. He decided that Pierce was right and that if he wanted to not have any regrets in life, he had to stallion up and grab life by its metaphorical ears. He puffed up his chest, held his head up high, and trotted up to the alluring mare, only to trip and fall right on his face. He cursed at whatever divine entity thought it would be funny to make him the clumsiest colt alive. Caramel thought he could hear a voice in his head. It was a sweet and gentle voice that sounded like music in his ears.

"By the Goddess, are you okay?" the voice had asked him. He looked up and saw that every pony was looking at him, including the sublime mare that he had fallen for. She stared at him with a worried look in her eyes; her radiant, bright blue eyes. Oh Goddess, did he love those eyes.

Caramel picked himself up from the ground and dusted his coat off. "Yeah, I think I'm okay," he had assured her, "though, I think my pride's pretty much dead right now".

She breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank Celestia, I was worried for a second," she said. To make a long story short, Caramel and the mare, whose name was Bon-Bon, got to know each other very well. He remembered how excited he was when she told him she lived in Ponyville like him and that she had asked him out on the date. Him, clumsy, weak Caramel had went on a date with the most divine pony he had ever been lucky to lay his eyes upon. They had fone to a simple restaurant near the edge of Ponyville. Bon-Bon absolutely loved his sweet, gentle nature and his sense of humor. Caramel loved her beauty and overall sweetness. Needless to say, both had an excellent time and the rest, as they say, is history. After their first date, the two were rarely seen without each other. Caramel had decided to move in with Bon-Bon and she could not be happier about it.

Caramel was soon brought out of his musings by Applejack calling out to him, "Caramel? Equestria to Caramel! Can y'all hear me?"

He shook his head vigorously, "Oh, sorry Ms. Applejack. I must have spaced out for a while."

Applejack merely chuckled. "What are we goin' to do with ya? Well, git outta here, y'all got a marefriend waiting for you. Ah'll take care of your work load," she said and with that, Caramel began galloping towards Bon-Bon's home. As he ran, he realized that it was getting rather dark and the air was getting colder. Thankfully, it hadn't started snowing yet so he was okay. He picked up speed, careful not to accidentally trip and end up in Dr. Hooves' office with a face full of cuts and bruises. The brown earth pony finally made it to his destination and found that the door was already unlocked. When he entered the small house that he shared with Bon-Bon since last month, he was suddenly wrapped up by a sweet aroma coming from the kitchen. Caramel walked into the open kitchen and saw the mare he loved so much at the oven, stirring something in a metal pot with a wooden spoon. He sneaked up behind her and wrapped his front legs around her, surprising her and making her accidentally drop the spoon.

"Hi sweetie, whatcha cooking?" asked Caramel, nuzzling Bon-Bon's soft neck. _Smells just like candy_, he thought to himself as he immersed himself in her sweet scent.

"You're awfully early. Did Applejack give you the rest of the day off?" asked Bon-Bon as she relished her coltfriend's soft touch. Despite being outside in the cold weather, his hooves felt warm against her coat. Oh, how she utterly loved the feel of his soft, gentle hooves caressing her.

"Yeah, she was nice enough to give me tomorrow off as well. Guess that means you're stuck with me for two whole days," Caramel joked, releasing his hold on Bon-Bon, much to her disappointment.

"I'm baking some fruitcake for Hearth's Warming Day. My parents are coming over and they are dying to meet you," said Bon-Bon with a hint of worry in her voice. Caramel immediately noticed her discomfort and reached out a hoof to stroke her cheek.

"Don't worry honey, I'm sure your parents will love me," Caramel assured her. He always seemed to find a way to make her feel better whenever she felt stressful, "by the way, I've noticed that you already set up the tree." He pointed towards the living room. There, tucked into a corner near the window, stood a small pine tree brought in by the bears of the Northern Tundra. It was decorated with bright ornaments that were of the traditional Hearth's Warming colors (red, green, and white). The very tip of the tree was adorned by a golden sun, the symbol of one of Equestria's monarchs.

Bon-Bon giggled, "Isn't it beautiful? Lyra came by during the afternoon to help me set it up. It was surprising, really. Lately she seems depressed about something. It's really starting to worry me. Anyways, I think it turned out nicely."

Caramel regarded the tree with a critical eye, "It's wonderful. Absolutely amazing, my dear," he complimented, "in fact I- Bon-Bon, why are staring at me like that?" Indeed, as he turned around, Caramel noticed a devious smile etched upon his loved one's face. She pointed a hoof to the roof above them. He looked up; above them hung a single piece of mistletoe, its green leaves reflecting the light coming from the roaring fireplace. Caramel soon felt a warm blush creep into his face. She was getting ever so close to him.

"Uh...," he was about to say something, but he was silenced by a pair of sweet lips pressing onto his. His eyes shot open for the second time that day, but he soon closed them and kissed her back with renewed vigor. It was a quick kiss, but for them, it felt like it lasted an eternity. Caramel brought up his front leg and pulled her to him, deepening the kiss. He opened his mouth, allowing her tongue to enter and explore every inch. After a while, much to their disappointment, they soon parted for much needed air. They looked at each other's eyes without saying a word. Soon, Bon-Bon began making her way to the stairs that led to her bedroom. Caramel was about to protest when he was silenced by her eyes looking straight into his. She didn't have to say anything. He knew exactly what she wanted from his. She continued up the stairs with Caramel following her into the bedroom, locking the door behind him.

\\\\\\\

**WARNING: THE FOLLOWING SCENE CONTAINS EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT. IF YOU ARE NOT A FAN OF CLOP, PLEASE SKIP THIS SECTION.**

As soon as Caramel locked the door, he was assaulted by Bon-Bon's legs wrapping around his neck and her lps pressing against his. He returned the kiss with much more fervor than before, wrapping his own legs around and pulling her closer. As they kissed, Caramel felt a stiffening sensation between his hind legs; he was definitely getting excited. The lights of the room were off, but the rays from Luna's moon basked them in an ethereal light that seemed to make everything even brighter than the day. They managed to reach the bed and Bon-Bon laid down on her back, pulling Caramel down with her. They continued their heated kissing, their tongues eager to taste the insides of their mouths. Finally, both soon parted, a thin trail of saliva forming a bridge between their mouths. For a while, they merely laid there, staring into each other's eyes lovingly.

Caramel was the first to speak up. "Bon-Bon, are you sure you wanted to do this?" he asked. Caramel really did want to do this ever since he first met Bon-Bon. He had heard his friends boast about how they were experts at pleasuring other mares, which made Caramel jealous considering that he was still a virgin at his age. But, being the gentlecolt he was, he wanted to make sure that she wanted to do it as well.

Bon-Bon nodded, "I have been waiting for this all my life. I want you, Caramel. I love you so very much," she answered. To be honest, she was a little afraid of doing this. She had heard other mares talking about their first time and how it was always painful. That isn't to say that she didn't want this. She was so intent on pleasing the stallion she loved that she would grit her teeth and fight through the pain. Yet, that seedling of fear and doubt was still festering in her heart.

Caramel sensed his lover's fear as if by magic and he leaned down to give her a small kiss. "If it starts hurting too much, let me know and I'll stop," he said. Bon-Bon nodded in response and gave him a kiss in return. He brought his hoof down to her center and gave it a few experimental rubs. This elicited a few pleasured moans from the mare and Caramel saw that she was already wet; she was most definitely excited.

He used his hoof to guide his stallionhood into her entrance, softly prodding it. "Ready?" he asked. Bon-Bon nodded and she closed her eyes as Caramel slowly pushed himself into her. She bit her lip to keep from screaming as a sharp pain shot through her lower areas. When he saw that she was in distress, he began pulling himself out, only to be interrupted by a pair of legs wrapping around his neck once again.

Bon-Bon shook her head, "No. Please don't stop," she pleaded with a quivering voice.

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you," Caramel said, "we can stop now, if you want."

She shook her head again, "I'm all right. Really, I am," she consoled, "keep going; please."

Caramel obliged and began pushing in much slower than before. The pain had now receded into a dull throbbing. It was still there, but she could tolerate it a bit more easily. Seeing that Bon-Bon was not in any serious pain, Caramel began to thrust into her a tiny bit faster. The hurt that she was experiencing not long before was now replaced by something new: utter pleasure. She had to bite down on one of her hooves to keep from screaming and possibly waking up the neighbors. It was absolute bliss for the petite pony, as if she had died and gone to the Realm of Happiness. The pleasure she felt from her lover's member was so much better than when she used her own hoof. Then, she felt something different; a strange pressure building up within her.

"Caramel, I-,"

"I know, I'm getting there too," he interrupted, his own climax fast approaching. He continued thrust faster than ever. The pressure inside her was starting to become unbearable. She felt like she was about to explode. Caramel soon pulled out his member and slammed into her hard. That was the final straw. Bon-Bon screamed in pleasure as she reached her climax; the pressure finally dissipating as she felt a release coming from her nethers. At the same time, Caramel let out a low grunt as he released his love into her.

They laid there panting, exhausted by their passionate love making. Caramel noticed that Bon-Bon had already fallen asleep due to her powerful orgasm. He exited from her and pulled the covers over her. He then laid down beside her, wrapping his front legs around her body and caressing her lovely mane. Caramel soon felt a wave of exhaustion sweep through him, so he closed his eyes and fell into a happy sleep.

\\\\\\\ 

Caramel was the first to wake up from his slumber. The rays from Celestia's sun were pouring through the bedroom windows, landing right on his eyes. His head was still replaying the events that had occurred during the night before. The memories made him smile. At that moment, Caramel knew that this was the mare he wanted to spend the rest of his mortal life with. The one who he would always love and cherish, even as their bodies grew sick and weak with the slow passage of time. The one he would swear to protect, despite all of his faults and weaknesses. He tried to close his eyes and return to his peaceful sleep, but he was interrupted by the stirrings of the beautiful pony that was wrapped in his embrace. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. He gave her a quick peck on her lips.

"Morning, sunshine. Did you sleep well?" Caramel asked, giving Bon-Bon's forehead a loving nuzzle. He gave her another kiss, this one being slower and more sensual.

Bon-Bon giggled and caressed his cheek with her hoof, "like a foal. You know, you were my first," she said with a smile on her face.

Caramel blushed at his love's confession, "Really? Well, so were you." Now it was her turn to blush. Caramel suddenly pointed his hoof towards the windows, "Look Bon-Bon, it's snowing outside."

She turned to her other side and looked out. Indeed, the small white flakes were coming down slowly, covering the town with a white blanket. The reflection of the sun made the snow already on the ground sparkle like the most precious gems of the Frosty Mountains. The sight made her smile. She silently thanked the Immortal Goddess for blessing them with this magnificent gift and also for allowing her to share it with the most wonderful colt in Equestria, nay, the whole world. She would always treasure this moment for many more winters.

She turned back to her lover and planted a kiss on his waiting lips, "Happy Hearth's Warming, Caramel"

He smiled and kissed her back, "Happy Hearth's Warming, Bon-Bon"

Both of them closed their eyes and returned to the peaceful bliss of sleep, only to be woken by a sharp knock on the front door. "Oh horseapples, they're here already?" exclaimed Bon-Bon whilst unwrapping herself from Caramel's embrace.

Caramel was thoroughly confused, "What's wrong?" he asked, "who's here?"

Bon-Bon turned to Caramel, "My parents! I thought they were coming in the evening. Oh, this is bad, this is really bad!" she moaned as she frantically searched her closet for something decent to wear.

Caramel lifted himself from the bed and walked up to his marefriend, "Calm down Bon-Bon, everything's going to be okay," he tried to assure her.

She turned and frowned at him, "Calm down? How the hay can I calm down?" she shouted, "do you even know what could happen? They could say that you aren't good enough for me. They can disown me and never speak to me again. How can you be so calm about this?"

"Look Bon-Bon, I know you're very nervous right now," he said, "but worrying about what might happen isn't helping at all. You've got nothing to worry about as long as I'm with you. Please, stop fretting, you don't want to keep your parents waiting out in the cold, do you?"

If there was one other thing that Bon-Bon both loved and hated about Caramel, it was his easy going outlook towards everything. She took a few deep breaths, finally regaining her composure, "You're right. Thank you," she said and they both went downstairs to meet the parents.

Bon-Bon trotted up to the front door and opened it. On the other side, there were two rather posh ponies. The largest, a grey stallion with a purple mane that was greying with age, was wearing a rather fancy suit that seemed out of place considering the homely enviroment he was in. The other pony was a petite mare with a tan coat that matched Bon-Bon's own and a pink mane. She wore a lively dress with frills at the ends. To anypony who didn't know them, they might have looked like they were about to attend an important dinner at Canterlot.

Bon-Bon hugged them both and planted a kiss on each of their cheeks. "It's so great to see you. It's been too long," she greeted.

The mother hugged her back. "Oh, great to see you too, honey. You rarely come and visit us these days," she said, "so, where's that stallion you were telling us about?"

The father cleared his throat loudly, "Yes, I would very much like to meet him."

"I'll be right there," Caramel said and he trotted up to the entrance. However, it seemed that fate decided it would be great fun in ruining poor Caramel's life on this important day. As he trotted up to Bon-Bon's parents, his hoof was caught on a small piece of wood that was jutting up from the floor, causing him to trip and fall, right on top of her father. They both tumbled onto the ground with Caramel lying on top of him. Bon-Bon smacked her face with her hoof. _This is it_, she thought to herself,_ it's all over._

Caramel was quick to get up and off the large pony. "Oh Goddess, I'm so sorry sir. It was an accident. Please forgive me," he apologized profusely, hoping to scavenge what remained of this disaster. The grey stallion got up and dusted himself off. He began looking at Caramel with a frown upon his features. He was getting seriously worried now. What if they don't want their daughter to be with someone as clumsy as him? He felt all of the confidence he had built up while talking to Bon-Bon before suddenly draining out of his body, leaving him weak. He merely stood there, awaiting the slings of insults and curses that would be thrown at him.

But said slings did not come. Instead, Caramel heard the father snickering, before suddenly breaking out in hearty laughter. "Oh, never you mind that, my lad. These sort of things happen. Why, back in my colt days, I was as clumsy as you are," he said. At that moment, both Caramel and Bon-Bon felt relief wash over them.

The petite mare approached the brown earth pony, giggling at the scene before. "Yes, he certainly was quite clumsy. In fact, it was because of his clumsiness that we were able to meet each other. I still remember it like it was yesterday."

Caramel's face went bright red. _Just like me and Bon-Bon_, he reminisced.

Bon-Bon's father cleared his throat once more. "Now then, why don't we go inside and get out of this dreadful cold. The journey here has made us both famished," said the stallion, "while we wait for Bon-Bon to finish her cooking, we'll tell you about the day my darling wife and I first met."

Bon-Bon smiled at the conversation. Her father wasn't insulting Caramel. In fact, it was quite the opposite. Suddenly, Caramel's words to her were starting to ring true. She felt confident that everything would turn out for the best.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Bye you two, it was nice having you here," Bon-Bon shouted as she waved both her parents good-bye. They waved her back and began making the trek back to their home.

"Whew, that went really well," sighed Bon-Bon. Indeed, the meeting had gone extremely great. Her father kept sharing stories about his time serving in the Pony-Griffin wars, to which Caramel listened with great interest while her mother gave her a few tips on how to please her coltfriend if they ever got married, much to her utter embarrasment. Still, both her parents really seemed to like Caramel and offered him to visit their estate near Trottingham. It seemed that both her parents really seemed to like Caramel and were glad that Bon-Bon had chosen the right colt for her. She sat on her chair at the table and took a sip of wine.

"See, I told you everything would be alright," Caramel reassured. He looked at the food that was laid out on the table, "Now, what do we do with all these leftovers? Sure would be a shame to let it go to waste."

"Well, we can always finish them later during the winter," Bon-Bon answered, "now then, shall we go back upstairs?"

Caramel smiled, "You don't even have to ask," he answered and they both returned to the comfort of their embrace on the bed.

THE END.


End file.
